


Boy Toys

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: BDSM, Black Butler - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Lemon, Lolicon, M/M, Pedophillia, Sadomasochism, Shotacon, Yaoi, crack fanfiction, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sexy fanfic I wrote for my IRL friend, microwaveslayer. They love kuro shitsuji and yaoi so I decided to treat them. I hope you all find it as romantic as they did. ;3<br/>***WARNING: This fic contains yaoi which is boy x boy. If you do not like gay couples, do not read!!!!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [microwaveslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/gifts).



Ciel lays upon the ground, struggling to free himself from the thing that binds him. However, the more he struggles, the more the friction begins to build. Thus, creating a slight burning sensation to send chills up and down his spine. A slight moan escapes his lips- Partly because this feeling was so new and exoctic to him; partly because it fucking hurts like hell. Sebastian only smirks as he watches the young boy writhe to free himself, his breathing short and laboured. With his curiousity peaked, he edges closer and closer to his once-pampered master; It was obvious that he was enjoying Ciel's pain. 

He draws nearer. Ciel's cries only grow louder in volume and more intense with each foot step. Sebastian was loving it and, although he would never dare to admit it, Ciel enjoyed this new found feeling of humiliation. It felt strange. Maybe even erotic. Whatever it may be, the whole situation was incredibley intriguing to them both. 

Now, Ciel lays at Sebastian's feet, at the mercy of a demon who was once his servant. Now, the tables have turned. Now, Ciel was the servant and Sebastian was his master. The spicy devil kneals down before him, exchanging lustful glances as they lock eyes with one another. He lets out a small chuckle at the mere sight of Ciel blushing. 

"Now, now. Master Ciel... What did I tell you about practicing double-dutch with out me? You see, I am one hell of a rope jumper." He mumbles, in his shitty English dub voice.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sebastian!!!" Lizzie cried as she desperately tries to untangle her groom-to-be. "We only wanted to play with our new jump ropes. He never told me he was bad at keeping pace!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This actually a crack fan fiction, in case you could not tell. My friend and I absolutely despise abusive/pedophillic ships and, unfortunately, Black Butler's fandom is full of nothing but them. This was just us poking fun at the bad-side of the fandom even though we are fans of the anime, ourselves. We're both weeaboo trash but, we're atleast good weeaboo trash(?) Yeah. Please, don't take anything in this awful piece seriously. I didn't even bother to spell check it or edit punctuation.


End file.
